


Safer Sex

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce starts to transform during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/22725150177/oh-fuck-clint-pants-clawing-at-bruces-skin).

“Oh, fuck,” Clint pants, clawing at Bruce’s skin to drag him closer - even with Bruce deep inside him, his weight pinning Clint down, it feels like it isn’t enough. Bruce moves so slowly, carefully. Clint is used to waiting, used to being patient and controlled, but Bruce is an expert at undoing that. Bruce can take him to pieces unintentionally - all it has ever taken is a few snatched kisses to leave Clint falling apart.

Now he has him, inside him and moving so perfectly, the drag of his thick cock inside him enough to take Clint to pieces. This is something they’ve spent months waiting for. Clint doesn’t know if he’s ever had such a long, drawn-out courtship. It’s been worth it.

“Clint,” Bruce pants, the rasp of his voice near Clint’s ear almost enough to make Clint come immediately. “I need to - God, I need…”

“I know,” Clint murmurs, running his hands over sweat-slick skin. “I know, baby.”

“No,” Bruce chokes. “I need to stop. I’ve got to go.”

Confused, Clint blinks. He tries to clear his mind from lust-thick fog, but all he can focus on is the feeling of Bruce’s dick stretching him open, and the very sad, sorry fact that Bruce has stopped moving. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t help him get his thoughts together. “Is something not working for you?” he asks.

“Working a little too well,” Bruce chokes. He pulls back from Clint with an agonised groan, leaving Clint empty and very confused.

Confused until Bruce flings himself to the opposite side of the room.

Confused until he sees the green tinge that is starting to taint Bruce’s skin.

“Fuck,” he snaps, sitting stark upright. His heart is beating fast for another reason now. His bow isn’t even in the room. If Bruce hulks out, there’s going to be a very ugly Clint-shaped splatter left on the bed and not a lot else. “C’mon, Bruce, you can do this. You’re okay, remember? You’re not in any danger.”

Bruce closes his eyes and crouches down low to the ground, his head bowed and covered by his arms. “It’s you,” he groans, even as muscles ripple and grow. “Clint, he’s after you.”

And if that’s not a warning then Clint doesn’t know what is.

He grabs for his pants and yanks them on but doesn’t bother with anything else, leaping to his feet. “I’m not going far,” he promises. “I’m getting my bow, that’s all.”

He won’t leave Bruce like this, even if Bruce wants him to. Avengers don’t run. And, hell, Clint figures that boyfriends don’t either. Bruce answers him with a roar, half-human and half-Hulk, before Clint is on his feet and dashing out of the bedroom door.

He makes it around three steps before the wall beside him shatters and a large green hand snatches him up mid-step. The ground falls away from him and Clint finds himself staring into large, green eyes. The grip around him is enough to make his ribs ache, but no amount of squirming is going to set him free. He struggles to breathe.

The Hulk stares at him, grunting under its breath. “Hulk want,” it says eventually.

Which - oh. Oh.

The heat of the Hulk’s grip on his bare torso suddenly takes on a whole different dimension - because this might be the Hulk and he might be dangerous as hell, but it really is still Bruce in there. It’s still the man who only a minute ago had been expertly taking him apart.

“I need Bruce,” Clint says, wheezing out the words through the pressure on his ribs. The Hulk roars in his face. “Hey, easy, big guy. it’s nothing against you - we’ve just got something of a size problem. You’re a little too much for me to take.”

The Hulk gives an irritated grunt, and Clint can’t help taking a peek downstairs. Usually, Bruce somehow manages to maintain his modesty even while transformed, but this time no amount of incredibly stretchy pants can saved him - and the Hulk is definitely packing an impressive piece of equipment. Jesus Christ.

The Hulk gives another grunt, and this time it is just about the most miserable sound that Clint has ever heard. He places his hands on the top of Hulk’s finger, stroking over his green skin until the Hulk’s vice-like grip on him relaxes enough that he can get the oxygen that he needs.

With a sad grumble, the Hulk places Clint back down on the ground with more gentleness than Clint even knew that the giant possessed. He wavers on his feet for a few moments, not sure what is going to happen next - but, of course, it’s no surprise to find a very naked and very disappointed Hulk choosing to smash through the walls of Bruce’s apartment, leaping away into the city and very far out of sight.

Clint watches him as he struggles to catch his breath once more.

As soon as they track the Hulk down once more, he and Bruce are going to have to have a talk. With the Hulk involved, ‘safe sex’ is going to have to take on a whole different meaning.


End file.
